User talk:Boinksmusk1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Shop page - what will be there? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 16:40, March 3, 2011 Hi! Hi Boinksmusk1! I'm happy that your going to join the wiki! We don't have many users around the Wiki, and your coming is a great addition to the contributing Users on the wiki. I hope you have fun editing here! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 15:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:i have a problem Well, the problem was because Wikia's (Wikia, the people who run the Nitrome Wiki website) Server was having problems and preventing you from making pages. It should be fixed now. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: what you posted on my page Hi again Boinsmusk! I tried making pages and encountered no problem. If you still have problems, tell me the page you want to write on, and I'll create it. You can then write what you want on the page I create :) --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 20:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:favour Here are the pages: Digbots, Buzzbots sorry, ive been away! sorry, ive been away 4 a while. ill try 2 be more active now! RE:Returned Happy your back Boinksmusk! And no, I haven't left. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 19:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Busy with Badges I see you're busily trying to rack up achievement points and badges since they've been activated. Cool! Just make sure they're for the intended purpose, okay? (By that I mean don't slap gibberish across ten pages or something to get the ten edits badge, for example.) Random-Story 19:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry! You can still do edits just for the badges (that's what you're there for), and I hope they're a good motivational for you to stop by at the wiki a lot, the point being, what I said above. And don't forget to sign your talk posts with four tildes (~~~~) so users know right away that it's you who left the message on the talk page. You can also use the signature button on the edit bar if you can't find the tildes button. Happy editing! Random-Story 23:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:New Britinia I fixed it. It seems that you put a link to New Britania (Steamlands), when in fact the article you made was called New Britania. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome ↑ --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 16:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:oops Undid the edit. I'm not sure what happened there. Another user on the Nitrome Wiki (RandomStory-Keeper) had the same problem when undoing the edit on another page. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Boinksmusk1! I believe this is our first time user talking. Anyway, would you like to come to my kitty party? Your avatar has Rockitty on it so... TinyCastleGuy 00:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Capitalisation, one concern Hi, I know you're new here but I just wanted to tell you something concerning the capitalisation. Please start sentences and paragraphs with capital letters, not to make the article look ugly.I'm 12:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) .JPG files Hi Boinksmusk1! I noticed you uploaded some .jpg files. The images .jpg have less quality and doesn't show correctly the pixels, and this is specially important on this wiki, since nitrome makes pixel games. Can you save your images as .png? With .png you can also give them transparency. Goodbye! 15:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hello Boinksmusk! Since you are back to the wiki, I thought I would give you a userbox that Takeshi64 and I made. The code is , which produces . 16:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Help me with Mirror Image Hi Boinksmusk1! I have been trying to beat level 31 of Mirror Image but it is very hard! Please, could you make a video walkthrough and upload it somewhere here or in youtube? There is no video for that level! 16:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Blueboy says thanks! Hi Boinksmusk1! You did an absolutely great job on those walkthroughs - you made a walkthrough for every level of Glassworks! It also looks very good having Blueboy say it is a "Nitrome Wiki Walkthrough". Good job on your videos. I also have some suggestions on how you can get more views - try adding more tags! When someone searches on a video, if they search on some words and some of those words are in the tag section of your video, then it is likely your video will come higher up in a search for that particular level than other videos. Sometimes, it's not a matter of whether you have the tags or not, the search may pull up the name of your video just because of its name. If you've seen my videos, you would likely see that I have a link to the Nitrome Wiki page on the game. Having a link to the Nitrome Wiki page can actually increase traffic to the Nitrome Wiki, as people who search on your video will likely click the Nitome Wiki link, find the page, and possibly come back to the Nitrome Wiki. If you want an example of good tagging look at my tags for Cave Chaos 2 level 7: Cave Chaos 2, Nitrome Cave Chaos 2, Cave Chaos 2 Nitrome, Nitrome Cave Chaos 2 level 7, Cave Chaos 2 level 7 Nitrome, Cave Chaos 2 Nitrome level 7, Cave Chaos 2 level nitrome 7, Cave Chaos 2 lvl 7 Nitrome, Nitrome Cave Chaos 2 lvl 7, Cave Chaos 2 Nitrome lvl 7 As you can see, I have multiple names for the level in the above text, as people may search on the level, but use a different name for it. If you want to use it, you're free to. Just in case you want to, I've placed a blank template of it below. Where it says is where you put the name of the game; where it says is where you put in the level number. In case your wondering, I made the below text look different so it would be easily recognizable. - , Nitrome , Nitrome, Nitrome level , level Nitrome, Nitrome level , level nitrome , lvl Nitrome, Nitrome lvl , Nitrome lvl If you give your video good tags like the above, people will likely find your video easier than other people's video. Not only will it (likely) get more views, more people will come to the Nitrome Wiki! Anyway, these are just some tips I've found myself. You're free to use all of them. -- 13:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:thanks ^^ You may add me. Thanks for asking! -- 17:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Spiders (Flightless) Hello! Sorry, but I had to delete that page because it doesn't appear on the demo, and articles about upcoming components cannot be made, except when they appear in the demo. 19:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Epic job! Hello Boinksmusk1! You have been doing a great job these past days, creating all those articles. You've created...hmmm... 6 articles since you returned. Often not many people go on an article-creating spree like you have. Also, your writing didn't have any problems like some new users do, thus, they were easy to go through. Here are some tips, based on what I've seen you add. If you write a section and the template of the next section is pushed down because of the template in the previous section, in source mode, simply put at the bottom of the section you don't want to push down the infobox on the next section. This is a very helpful template, as it immediately makes as much spaces as necessary to put the next section under the template. However, you have to put down in source mode. The first letter of every sentence is capitalized. And another thing, if you want to give your images transparent backgrounds, see this walkthrough I made. Images that have transparent backgrounds will have the background of whatever they are placed on. For example, this image is transparent. It is transparent because if I place it on this page ( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100516192902/nitrome/images/a/a0/Ringed_Pink_Alien.png) it has a white background. If I place it in a gallery (below), it has a light blue background. Basically, whatever is behind it becomes its background. File:Ringed_Pink_Alien.png|This image has a light blue background because it is transparent Your images will look better if you give them a transparent background. Well, that's it. Happy editing!-- 19:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :No worries if you can't give images a transparent background - giving them a solid colour background (like you're doing already), already makes it easier to change it to a transparent one. (Images with transparent backgrounds also work well on signatures!) 07:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Revise 3 Hello Boinksmusk! Recently, I've started up this project called Nitrome:Revise 3. I messaged you just in case you're interested. The project is about going through all of the pages of the Nitrome Wiki and fixing errors and adding templates (templates that go at the top of pages). This project is simple and fast paced, and can allow you to rack up lots of edits (not that the whole purpose of projects is to rack up edits). As this project is big, I'm trying to get a lot of users to come and help. Well, just thought I'd let you know, just in case you wanted to join. -- 20:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Great job! Hi Boinksmusk1! Great job on those articles, they were written well, written properly, and I'm amazed you were able to write so much in so little time. Great job! If you want to help other articles on recently released games, you can update the below articles with content relating to Test Subject Complete. The below articles being: *Professor *Dr. Nastidious *Dr. Nastidious's base *Mercenaries *Rex209 *The Machine *Worm orange enzymes (page isn't created) Since you did those articles so fast, if you want to help out other articles, you can help out these. If not, I'll eventually get to them (likely in a few days). Still, awesome work! -- 22:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC)